


Movie Night

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: It's movie night at the bunker, and Sam is going to enjoy it no matter what film Dean is forcing on him.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Characters: Sam and Dean; Theme - movie night

“I hate this movie,” Sam said.

“You’ll love it,” Dean promised.

Sam rolled his eyes and slid to his knees between Dean’s legs, pressing a hand to Dean’s groin. Dean shifted, breath catching.

“What are you doing?”

“You always pick the movie, and I always hate them.” Sam sounded amused and resigned. He undid Dean’s jeans and pulled out Dean’s cock. “But I like this.”

Dean’s hips jerked as Sam swallowed him down, his breath coming faster. He buried his fingers in Sam’s hair and let his head fall back. He groaned softly.

“I fucking love this movie,” he said.


End file.
